The Game
by Angel Queen of Emeralds
Summary: Yuri. Full summary inside!
1. I would like to play a game!

**Angel: And here is the last story idea. Out of all 5 story ideas ranging from Technology vs. Magic to this one, I had to say this one was my least favorite. However, it is an interesting story to do and I am going to try my hand at it. This story would have been another Rated M story, but like Magical and Deadly Premonitions, I chose not to. So there will be no describing deaths here. **

**I can sum this story in one paragraph for ya, just can't give you too much info. **

**A man, an evil man, who likes to entertain himself by making Wizards play this "Game" of his. He despises Wizards for whatever reason. He takes their loved ones and places them in places across the Spiral. He wants to know… just how far a wizard will go, just to save their loved ones using magical 'logic', planning, and quick decisions. However… failing to save their loved ones, he will take their powers and have them live miserably... well if they don't commit suicide thereafter. 8 unexpected girls were now his next targets…**

**You will see 7 familiar protagonists if you read all my stories thus far. One is new. I can't create more girl OC's when I made exactly over 107 of them already. So the girl introduced here and her partner will be my last girl OC's I will ever make… ever. Just a quick note, none of these stories is connected to each other in any shape or form. So whatever you see here may or may not be cannon, so don't think like that. **

**Warnings: Girl on girl love.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own OC's.**

**OC Acceptance: Like Witches and Wizards, give me a rather interesting OC. If it ain't interesting, I'll ignore it. There is no submission form so do whatever kind of information you can give me. **

**KKKKKKKKKKKK**

"I'm afraid you have failed…"

A black haired man with evil red eyes and in a black robe was standing on top of a building in Marleybone. He held a device in his hand as he stared at the wizard below. It was a red haired boy dressed in storm robes. The boy was on his knees, hands on the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. The other players who he worked with had long committed suicide a week ago. He was the very last player and he has lost. He had failed to save his girlfriend in this evil game of his. The tears kept coming as the man stared at him in the darkness.

"No, please! Don't kill my girlfriend! I'll do anything!" The boy sobbed, begging the man for mercy. The man simply scoffed and pulled out a walkie-talkie. He pressed a button on it and talked though it. "I am afraid your sweet boyfriend didn't manage to save you on time. Do you have… any final words… with him before you die?"

The girl on the other end sobbed. "You tried your best Jeffrey… I love you… I'll see you up in heaven someday…"

The boy didn't get a chance to say anything back as the man pressed the button on the device. An explosion was heard nearby and the screams of a girl dying echoed from the walkie-talkie. The boy's heart broke as he collapsed on the floor, crying and crying. The man grinned as he whispered a few words under his breath.

Purple energy, which symbolizes the boy's storm powers, rose up from him and headed towards the man. He laughed as he absorbed his powers. The boy, he was now no longer a wizard, but that of a foolish normal human.

"Game Over."

KKKKKKKKK

_5 months later…_

An orange haired girl danced around in her living room, headphones on her head. She was listening to some rock music and was just dancing to the beat. She was the only person in the house as her parents were out for the day. The summer heat did nothing to stop this girl from jamming. Not even a single sweat was formed.

Today was July 28th, 2030. School has been out for a little over a month already. Her job as a junior detective has been slow, so she has been mostly hanging around at home, being the lazy girl she is. The girl skidded across the rug still grooving to the beat and ignoring the rug burns on her own feet. This girl was wearing a grey tank top that covered her A-Cup breasts and blue shorts. Given that it is summer, she had to dress appropriately for it.

A knock came from the front door, but she didn't hear it. She did some air guitars and jumps, completely oblivious to the world around her. The Front Door opened. A blonde haired girl peeked inside, looking around with her charming light blue eyes. She sees the dancing orange haired girl in the living room. She rolled her eyes before opening the front door fully so she can walk inside. Shutting the door behind her, she headed over to the dancing airhead.

The orange haired girl didn't even notice she had company as she had her eyes closed. She was very content with listening to the rock music. The blonde decided to be evil and walked up to her, not even bothering to be quiet. She smacked the girl upside the head, making the girl yelp with a jump. The orange head took off her headphones and looked at the girl who attacked her.

"Jesus, Emma! You scared me! You could have just gone into my line of vision instead!" She looked at her incredulously. The blonde shrugged, grinning at her. She then ruffled the girl's hair, giggling at the cute pout the girl had on her face.

"I could… but your 'line of vision' was closed off. So I had to improvise by giving you a quick smack on the head, Kay." Emma laughed at the glare she received. She gave her a friendly peck on the cheek before sitting down on the couch nearby. Kay sat down next to her, turning off the music player that was in her pocket.

"How is your girlfriend, Emma? I haven't seen her at all this month…" Kay asked, placing her feet on the coffee table. She and Emma have been friends since they were 10. They were now both 18 and have a significant other. They also have some mutual friends. The other friends of theirs were Nikki; headmaster Ambrose's granddaughter, and Jessica Holmes.

"Oh Brooke is doing fine, which is why I decided to drop by and give you some news about me and Brooke." Emma responded, placing her hands behind her head, looking at her with a wide smile. Kay clapped her hands in excitement.

"Oooh, are you going to have kids...?" Kay asked innocently. Emma smacked her upside the back of her head again. The orange haired girl pouted as she rubbed the bruise Emma made. She didn't have to be so mean…

"Idiot, girls can't make babies together." Emma scolded her, but blushing at the thought of having children with Brooke. Technology was advancing and so was magic… so maybe someday that might happen, but certainly not now. They are too young.

"Oh you never know, you can like try around and see what you can do…" Kay gave her a suggestive wink. This time she punched Kay in the arm. Emma sighed at how stupid her friend can be. She is lovable and nice, but such an airhead.

"Anyways, I came to tell you that Brooke and I are engaged!" She told her. Kay squealed and nearly jumped from the couch. She was very excited for her bestest buddy in the whole Spiral.

"YAYZ! You are getting married! That is like… so COOL! Can I be the best man… or in this case… best woman..?" Kay giggled at the thought of like dressing in a tux and be Emma's best woman in the wedding. Emma narrowed her eyes at her and pinched her.

"Ow, you really like hurting me…" Kay rubbed her arm in pain. Although, no matter how many times Emma does this to her, she can never be angry with her. Kay and anger don't mix as she is very laid back. Unless she is pushed VERY far, which is very hard; then she'll get angry.

"No, thankfully." Emma laughed at the large pout on Kay's face. "You can be Brooke's bride's maid though. I already have Nikki as my best 'woman'." Kay brightened up and liked that idea. If she can't be the best woman, then she'll settle for the next best thing.

"Alright, so when is the wedding?" Kay asked. Emma tilted her head back in thought, thinking of the approximate date of the wedding.

"September 25th." She responded, "It is on the day we shared our first kiss so I thought it be appropriate to have it on that day."

"How romantic…" Kay sighed dramatically so. She wished she can get married to her girlfriend, Chloe, soon, but she just didn't have the money to go get an engagement ring. She didn't want to be a cheapskate. Kay wanted the best and most beautiful engagement ring there is. For now, she was saving up slowly. Her job as a detective was slowly getting her there.

"Anyways, enough about me… how is work for ya?" Emma asked as she turned on the TV.

"Slow… very slow… it has been that way after the last player committed suicide 3 months ago. Don't get me wrong, we are still looking for the ol' bastard, but he is very smart…" Kay responded as she looked at the TV. Emma nodded in response, listening to the news that was currently broadcasting in Marleybone.

"We are reporting live in Marleybone where the princess of Marleybone, Bly, is giving out a speech. This is what she has to say…" The reporter said to the camera as it turned to look at Bly who was standing at a podium. Cameras were repeatedly taking photo shots of the young blonde princess.

"Ladies and Gentleman, the evil man known as Octavio Ocelot is still on the loose." Bly started, looking at her people with a serious look on her face, "I as your Princess, strongly advice that all of you be careful and keep watch over your loved ones… He is a sinister and cunning man with an unnatural hate for wizards."

"This man has murdered a total of 28 people, all consisting of loved ones of the players that have committed suicide thanks to his so called, 'Game'. The very thought of people like him makes me sick." Bly actually looked disgusted when she said that. The audience shouted out words like, "Yeah! We want justice!"

"The police and detectives of this very land believe that his next target will be 8 other random wizards. The reason is his pattern is quite consistent. His first murder for this game of his only had one player. As the years rolled by… he brought one more player each game he commenced… So that is 8 loved ones going to be captured and 8 players. A simple pattern really for such an evil genius like him…"

"I had some of my people come to me and say that they fear for me and my wife, Jackie. They thought I was going to be targeted next since I am a Wizard and also the Princess of this world…" Bly spoke out to them, unafraid of this man.

"What if he does come after you? We can't afford to lose our Princesses!" A random audience member asked. The rest of the audience went into frenzy at this, this was quite a predicament. Bly hushed them with the wave of her hands.

"If he does come after me, I will be ready for him and then… I will kill him. No man like him should ever exist. You have my word! I swear to the Great Bartelby himself, I will prevail."

Kay shut off her TV. She looked at her hands as she was a bit nervous about Octavio Ocelot. She feared that maybe she and Emma will be targeted. This man doesn't mess around. He takes great joy in the suffering of his players as they go and search across the Spiral to find their loved ones.

His game isn't simple… but it isn't complex either. Like Bly said, he kidnaps the loved ones of the players and then he hides them in random places in the Spiral. He then gives them a few clues that will lead to different clues that will lead to where is he is hiding them.

Each clue has a problem that needs to be solved by logic, quick thinking, and their magic. If the players don't reach the designated loved one he sent them out on in a set amount of time, he will kill the love one. The game won't be over though. If they fail 3 times to save a loved one, he will automatically kill the other loved ones and then drain the players of their magical powers. Game Over. However, if they manage to save 3 loved ones… He will let them all go… at least… so he promises. However, this has NEVER happened yet.

If the players even so much as try and do something funny, Octavio will no doubt kill the loved ones without question and then drain the players. They are not even allowed extra help from outside sources. He ALWAYS has his eye on the players.

"You are concerned about you and Chloe huh… thinking you are next..?" Emma asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. Kay nodded, nervously clasping her hands together. She bit her lip as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Y-Yeah… I am really nervous… I mean there are not many Wizards dating anymore. Ever since Octavio came into the picture, dating has been all time low… even couples break up because they are too scared to play and die. Statistics say that only 2 percent of all wizards are in a relationship. Just goes to show how scary Octavio can be… and he is not even out to destroy the Spiral… at least, that's what we like to think…" Kay sighed, but tried to remain brave. She'll have to keep telling herself that she is strong and not afraid of this Octavio.

"Yeah, he is a real bastard… but if you keep your wits about you and keep Chloe in your sights always, I am sure he won't be able to grab you both…" _I sure hope she doesn't get picked… especially me… With that Game of his… somebody is going to die… no matter what. _

KKKKKKKK

"TURN OFF THAT MUSIC!" A man yelled from the 3rd floor of a Haunted Mansion in Haunted Hills. Loud music echoed throughout the Mansion as 2 teenaged girls danced together. One was a red head and one was a blue head. Both of them were wearing a sparkly blue dress as they danced in a tango style of way.

"Don't be such a pooper scooper, Mael! We are just having fun!" The blue haired girl who was named, Justine, yelled back at the man on the 3rd floor. She giggled as she twirled her partner around and then dipping her down to the point where they were almost kissing.

"Woah, Justine, didn't know you had it in you…" The red head remarked, blushing. Her name is Apli. These 2 and Mael were the only ones in the Haunted Mansion. There were 2 others that did live here, but they were off buying clothes. Since they were gone, they wanted to have a little dancing session, just for fun.

"I am getting too old for this crap. At least turn down the volume! My ears are ringing!" Mael yelled back down to them for the final time. Justine sighed and rolled her eyes. She quickly gave Apli a quick peck on the lips before letting her stand up. Heading over to the music box, she lowered the volume by at least 30 percent.

"Sheesh, he is such a spoiled sport at times…" Justine remarked, stretching arms and in a mood for cheese. She headed towards the kitchen to grab the delicious food she would always enjoy.

Apli shrugged as she shamelessly watched Justine walk to the kitchen. "Yeah… he can be…" The door of the Mansion suddenly flipped open as the carpet morphed into a slimy tongue. It launched itself outside and wrapped itself around something and pulled it inside. Apli sees that it caught 2 girls that she was friends with.

The tongue unwrapped itself from them and then morphed back into a carpet, the door slamming shut. The girls flicked the drool off of them in disgust, still not used to the Haunted Mansion pulling them in.

"Ugh, you need to pet train your Mansion… seriously…" A girl with silver hair growled. Her name was Maki. The green haired woman beside her was known as Riley. The woman cursed in Japanese as she tried really hard to get the drool off her clothes.

"Maki… Riley… what are you doing here?" Apli asked, walking up to them. She got out a blow dryer and turned it on to full blast. It dried them in a matter of seconds… but they still felt stinky. Maki wanted to slap her for that, but refrained, trying to control her anger.

"Arigato, Apli-chan…" Riley bowed to her as she pulled out a letter. Apli stared at the letter, wondering what the contents of this letter consists of. "Here… you might want to read this… we just found this near the Spirarru Door… it not pretty…" Riley bit her lip… worried and scared of the reaction Apli would get.

"I never would have thought… it came to this now…" Maki herself was a bit scared. Apli took the letter and began to read it. Her eyes widened in fear as she almost dropped the letter in absolute shock… Right there on the letter were 4 words written in blood.

_**YOU ARE NEXT, PLAYER!**_

CCCCCCCCCCC

**Thus ends the prologue. I hope you enjoyed! Give me an interesting OC if you feel like it, otherwise I'll see you next month with an update. If you are following OWBoH and TvM, expect an update in the near future. Bye now! **


	2. To game or not to game

**Angel: Hey. Chapter 2 of… the Game is here. I decided to update this one for right now, the other 2 (TAR and MaDP) I don't have inspiration for at the moment. OWBoH… I am really sorry folks. I am having a hard time with the battle scenes. It is supposed to be VERY epic, but I am drawing a blank. My brain just can't think of good fighting scenes right now. I am being honest, chapter 7 is coming and it is almost done… it just needs the battle scenes in which I am stuck on right now. **

**Anyways… I updated this since I had spare time. (Way too much spare time) I only received one OC for this story, which is fine. I didn't expect a whole lot anyways, OC will appear next chapter. Yes, this story contains every single protagonist from each series I have updated thus far. However, none of them are canon to each other. I just wanted to see how well each Main Character will work with one another in here. **

**The 8 Protagonists: Emma, Apli, Nikki, Bly, Riley, Mika, Jessica, and Kay.**

**Other news? I want to do a Valentine's Day story one-shot that is Rated M. If you read the A/N on Chapter 9 of Dark Amnesia, you probably already know what I am talking about. However, I am letting my girlfriend, who is Brooke WildCaster on this site, work on it for me. And No she cannot help me with OWBoH, she doesn't know either. Those of you who know her from 2011, she used to work on Brooke's Spiral Adventures… but that story got long cancelled since she lost interest. But she is back to work on one-shots at least. Stick around on Valentine's Day; you might see a story in the M-Rated section. Her style of writing is different than mine, more descriptive and has a bit more oomph to it.**

**Enough Rambling, enjoy.**

**KKKKKKKKKK**

Apli fell down on her butt, the letter falling out of her hands. She was very shocked and very scared for herself and for Justine. Octavio is known for taking the player's loved one and place them somewhere within the Spiral. Since Justine is her girlfriend… he will no doubt try and take her away from her. This was really bad.

"What are you going to do, Apli-chan?" Riley asked, scared for her friend. The red head didn't respond and just looked genuinely terrified. This was the first time she saw her like this. Apli was rarely afraid of anything. She is a tough girl… but this Octavio just made this girl scared… just goes to show how evil Octavio really is. Apli is the first player… but who will be the other 7? One can hope it is not her or even Mika.

"That bastard has a lot of nerve selecting you as the player… You have an insane side of you that can make him shit his own pants!" Mika stated, trying to encourage Apli. The red head nodded slowly. Yes, there was indeed a form she will unleash when push goes to shove and if she loses too much sanity. However, her insane side can only help so much.

_**What do you mean I can't help much? I can fucking murder that guy with one hand! **_

_I know you can… but keep in mind we are also risking Justine's life if I do unleash you… _Apli reasoned with her insane side. All she received was a scoff as a response. There was no way for her to rebuttal that argument since they both love Justine.

"So…" Apli picked herself from the ground and looked at her friends. "We need to stop Octavio from trying to take Justine away from me… Any ideas?" The Artist and the hot-headed myth student looked at one another before looking back at her. They shook their heads in response. Apli bit her lip, nervous. She didn't want to lose Justine… she meant so much to her…

"You should probably tell Justine about this and talk about this matter amongst yourselves…" Mika suggested. As if on cue, Justine came to the room with an arm full of cheese and a couple soda glass bottles filled with Sprite.

"Tell me what?" Justine asked, walking up to them with a smile on her face. Apli didn't really want to destroy Justine's happy mood… but she knew she had to tell her. The red head looked at her with a sad look and sighed.

"Justine… I have bad news…"

Once Justine heard what Apli had to say, she gasped in absolute terror and dropped everything she was holding. The glass bottles broke, releasing the soda into the carpet and on the cheese that fell down with it.

KKKKK

Jackie paced back and forth inside the Throne Room. She bit her lip, worried about when Octavio was going to strike next. Since she and Bly are the princesses of Marleybone, it is only a matter of time before he picks one of them as a Player and one of them as the damsel in distress as it were. The young elf was terrified for them both. This Game of Octavio's is almost impossible to win in. No one has been saved, ever.

"Why must a mad man such as Octavio exist?" Jackie screamed at the ceiling as if she was talking to the lord above. She gripped her black hair, pulled on it a bit before letting go. All this stress she has been having has caused her to sleep less and that wasn't healthy at all. Even with her soul-mate's reassurance, she just can't stop thinking about him.

The door opened, revealing a pretty blonde princess. Jackie smiled out of habit. She just loves seeing her. However, it didn't stop her nervousness of the whole situation at hand. Bly made her way to her short but lovely wife. She kissed her on the forehead and pulled her into a hug.

"I won't let Octavio get his grubby hands on you…" Bly murmured into her soft hair, trying to ease the nervousness of her wife. The elf sighed and tightened her grip on the blonde.

"I am scared to lose you…" Jackie held back the tears, pulling back slightly to look into the eyes she loved so much. "How can you be so sure that we won't be in this Game of his? It is only a matter of time before he gives us his calling card…"

"I will do everything in my power to make sure you are not out of my sight…" Bly explained. Jackie let out a fake laugh and pulled away from the hug. She sniffled as she sat down on her respective throne chair. Bly sat down in hers, looking at her, wondering why she faked a laugh.

"Bly… you can't protect me 24/7. Sooner or later we need to be apart and then what? Octavio is a cunning man. He knows when to strike..." Jackie sighed sadly, wishing this was all a bad dream. Too long has Octavio been around and making Wizards play this game of his… Why won't he just go away! He made his point already…

"I will hire more guards and…" Before Bly could finish that statement, Jackie interrupted her. "BLY THAT IS NOT GOING TO WORK!" She screamed. The princess flinched, not used to seeing her wife like this, it took her by surprise. Jackie couldn't control it anymore and broke down into tears. Bly cautiously wrapped an arm around her, trying to comfort her.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you… I'm just… I am so scared for the both of us… I can't bear the thought of losing you in this GAME of his…" Jackie sobbed, covering her face in her hands. Bly said nothing and just comforted her wife. All she can hope is that Octavio wouldn't pick them for his next game… or for any game for that matter. If the 8 players are smart enough, she hoped they would take him down… If not… she will have to do it herself.

KKKKKKK

"Good afternoon, my precious Kay!" A cheerful and cute purple haired girl walked into the House with a bunch of groceries. The orange haired teen squealed at the sight of her lover and ran up to her. She kissed her hard, almost making her drop the groceries. Emma rolled her eyes. Kay would make out with her girlfriend right in front of her.

This was Chloe Naomi. She is of an African American heritage, hence why her skin is so dark. Her eyes are that of light green. She appeared to be wearing a white T-Shirt and a blue skirt today. Chloe and Kay have been girlfriends for 5 years. The thought of marriage was inevitable between them, but it is just a matter of when.

"Oh you two, get a room." Emma teased. Kay broke out of this kiss and looked at her teasingly. "Well this IS our house so we can do what we want… especially…" The blonde groaned and placed her hand up, signaling for her to not complete that sentence. She did not want to picture that.

"Woah dear, I hope you weren't serious about doing that in front of our friend here…" Chloe giggled before kissing her once more. She headed into the kitchen to place the groceries away so they are well stocked for the upcoming weeks.

"You know I ran into Jessica and Nikki in the store…" Chloe began, going on her tip toes to put the popcorn in the high cupboards. Kay and Emma decided to help her out by putting away the other groceries.

"Yea? Anything new with them?" Emma asked, placing the bacon in the fridge. Chloe placed a hand on her chin in thought. She took out the fish from the bag and brought them over to the sink so she could prepare it for later tonight.

"They seem spooked about something… it is like they seen a ghost. They didn't even acknowledge my presence… I was hurt that they didn't talk to me…" Chloe responded, getting out a butcher knife to cut up the fish. Kay and Emma immediately stopped what they were doing; knowing what possibly might have spooked them.

"You saying they are… spooked about something?" Emma asked, already knowing the answer. Chloe looked up from her work in thought. Unlike Kay at times, Chloe is slower on things and pretty oblivious so it will take a while for her to figure things out.

"Uh yeah… They were next to each other. Spooked up and frozen as if they were statues…" Chloe responded, shrugging and went to continue with her work. "I keep looking around to see what they were scared about… but I saw nothing."

"Honey buns… didn't you ever stop to think that… perhaps they are the…" Kay gulped as she nervously spoke out her next words. "That they are next players?" Chloe stopped chopping, almost dropping her knife in realization. She turned to look at them, mouth slightly hanging in shock.

"N-Now that you mention it… that is probably the reason why they were spooked…"

The home phone rang, startling them. Kay walked up to it and picked it up, checking the Caller ID. It was Jessica. She clicked "Talk" on the phone and placed it to her ear. "Hello Jessica…" She said nervously.

_KAY! MY GIRLFRIEND! SHE IS GONE! Nikki's girlfriend, Hannah, is gone as well!_

"W-WHAAAT?!"

KKKKKKK

Octavio stood inside the top floor of Big Ben. He looked through one of the clock's faces, staring down at the people below, doing their business. Secretly, he wanted to kill every single one of them, but what would be the fun in that? That would be too easy. He scoffed and turned around. He sees his newest captured victims all tied up in a professional manner on the floor, staring at him.

"A CPU and an Alien… I must say… I never had these kinds of victims before…" He laughed as he walked up to them. While Hannah was calm and collective, the other was not. She struggling to get out of here even though she knows it was of no use. Octavio kneeled down, giving them an evil grin.

"Don't worry… I won't hurt you… It all depends on how your significant other will play…" He got out his cane and pinned the alien's head down with it. Octavio clicked his tongue as he looked at them, studying their reactions.

"All I want is to be entertained and know if these wizards are worthy of their magic. I want to see how far they would go just to save their loved one!" Octavio explained to them. He sighed in exasperation as he lifted his cane from her head and slammed it into the ground.

"Because honestly… I don't think they deserve the title of being a Wizard. Heh, Wizards… they think they are all that what with their magic. They think they can just do whatever they want, huh?" Octavio raised his voice slightly, anger evident on his face.

"Well, it is my job to see if they have what it takes to be a Wizard. With this game of mine, they will see… oh they will see just how hard it is…" Octavio chuckled to himself as he looked back at the Clock face he previously looked through. "It also brings me pleasure to see them struggle just to save their precious other…"

"So, don't blame if I have to kill you, blame your girlfriends for not being 'proper' wizards." Octavio said to them, hands behind his back as he stared at the full moon. The Game will start soon… The 8th game… 8 victims… 8 players… He hoped that this game will bring him more entertainment since the previous ones were… not so entertaining. They were so dumb and selfish that they couldn't complete the goals in time. Ah well, it just strengthens his point of the matter.

"Why do you hate Wizards so much, Octavio?" Hannah asked in a calm voice. She was not scared of him. Not even remotely scared of what could happen to them all. She was as if very confident that the players will win and that he will let them go. Octavio turned around, looking at the CPU in the eyes.

"I, hate wizards? My dear CPU, I don't necessarily hate them… I just think they are full of themselves… All I want to see if they are worthy of their magic… nothing more… and so far… none have proven worthy…" Octavio explained, turning back around to look at the castle that the Princesses of Marleybone live in.

"That quack Princess may say that I have an unreasonable hate for Wizards, but I don't… Speaking of which…" He snapped his fingers and a black creature of the night appeared. It looked like a black wolf, but it had a strange symbol on his head. "Night Dweller… please go out and… get Jackie for me… That Princess thinks she can protect her… please… she doesn't know who she is dealing with…"

The Night Dweller obliged, letting out a woof in understanding. It scampered out of the Big Ben clock tower, heading towards the castle. Octavio summoned a portal to the side of him as he turned to look at his captured victims. "I'll be back… I need to prepare the game for tomorrow night. It is going to be a long one… oh ho ho. It shall be fun!"

He laughed as he entered the portal and left, leaving the girls all alone and tied up on the floor. Both of them hoped that they will live and that the other players and their girlfriends will put an end to him if at all possible.

CCCCCCC

**Eh, yeah uneventful and short, but, it will get more exciting next chapter I am sure. Flame me if you want… within reason if you thought I could have added something interesting. Anyways, I will see you next time if I have more free time to write this. **


End file.
